memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
0718
| Born = 2259 | Gender = male | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = blue | Homeworld = | Birthplace = | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = Starfleet officer | Assign = , Science officer, 2260- | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 50px file:2250s alt sci lt.png | altimage = | altcaption = |PrevAssign = mainframe conduit, 2259-60}} 0718 was a crew member aboard the . He was a humanoid avatar of the Enterprise s central computer. Biography 0718 was created aboard the Enterprise following an away mission to a sentient planet. He was created in the Enterprise's surgery bay using a regeneration unit. He then identified himself as being the Enterprise to Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy. 0718 explained that he was the humanoid avatar of the Enterprise 's central computer and that his body was created to facilitate communication between Captain Kirk and the ship. 0718 then demonstrated his abilities by showing Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy an unimpeded view of the planet by manipulating the hull to allow them to view it from sickbay. However, Kirk ordered him to maintain the hull's integrity, whether it was visible or invisible, at all times. He was also able to reconnect the saucer section. Despite this, 0718 told Kirk that he remained his to command. He was then ordered to put some clothes on. ( | }}) 0718 then explained the planet's sentience and history. Following a staff meeting, 0718 was then taken to engineering where Scotty and Keenser ran some tests on him. He greatly impressed Scotty when he increased the core coolant efficiency by 47%. 0718 then detected a change in the life support systems and was unable to prevent the immediate shutdown of them. He figured out it was the planet that was causing the malfunction. 0718 then contacted the planet and was informed that it had identified the crew members as "contaminants" within the Enterprise and had begun the process of eliminating them. 0718 tried to tell the planet to stop, to no avail. So, he told Kirk that he must erase and restart the central computer. However it would erase 0718 too. The operation was able to stop the planet from eliminating the crew. However, 0718 was left completely inert. However, Spock was able to make adjustments to a simple phaser battery array that brought him back online. Spock also installed a prototype artificial intelligence program. However, he had no memory of his encounter with the planet's consciousness. Despite that, he was still able to access and interact with the central computer at speed and efficiency beyond that of normal crew members. He was then accepted as part of the crew for duty in the science section under Spock's supervision. He then took 0718 as his name. ( | }}) 0718 was present during the Enterprise's mission to Nibiru. 0718 served on the bridge during the incident with the , Admiral and . 0718 was present when the Enterprise embarked on the first five-year mission in 2260. ( , }}) As of 2260.314, he was listed as the Enterprise s mainframe conduit. 0718, along with the rest of the crew, were then taken by the inter-dimensional being known as Q several decades into the future where they came under attack by the Jem'Hadar. ( }}) At some point, the Sphere Builders of the primary universe would target this universe in order to recreate the Delphic Expanse to use in their universe. Having discovered a way to destroy the Sphere-Builders' construct, 0718 was transferred to the circa 2260, under the command of Admiral Issac Garret. They were aided by a ship from the primary universe and Agent Daniels, who drove away the Klingons attacking and infiltrated the sphere in order to destroy it. With the Sphere destroyed, 0718 bid the other universal visitors farewell, promising to be vigilant in case they would try again. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * **Part 1 **Part 2 * Star Trek Into Darkness * }} External link * category:cyborgs category:humanoids category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet science officers Category:USS Yorktown (alternate reality) personnel Category:USS Yorktown personnel